warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives Archive 1 Hey Buddy Hey Buddy, just here for a few edits. Won't be a regular thing right now, unfortunately. You've done a truly wonderful job keeping the place up in my absence and enforcing the rules we worked so hard to lay down. Thanks for that. Just one thing; in future, please let me know if you're gonna add someone new to the staff (i.e., Zixis). Keep up the good work! Montonius (talk) 02:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Sources and Superscript Hi Algrim, I noticed that you were letting Voodoo's superscripting of the st/nd/th in the editions of sources slide. Is this something that you think should become standard or should we stick with the old way? I rather not have to through every page on the wiki and superscript all the sources... -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 03:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, sorry for that! I used automatic replacements and didn't notice, that it also applied to the sources. If you want me to, I will take back any changes to the sources that i made. Just leave a message. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) the editing format I want to re work on my blog but the new editing format has coding an stuff in it which makes it very difficult. is there a way to get it simplified or know what does what(since im not knowledgeable about code) editing thank you for answering, though I cannot seem to locate it all I see in the way of an blue button an white arrow is the edit button and the drop down box says "edit/rename" I don't see anything else. I appreciate your help a lot though, sorry to pester you!--General patton 101 (talk) 21:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) chaos space marine legions Hiho, what point is ther ein that category, that ius not already filled with "chaos space marines"? The CSML category should include as the text says: "This category contains all pages related to the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions and all known Chaos Space Marine warbands." The CSM category goes for "This category contains all pages related to theChaos Space Marines of the Traitor Legions and other Renegade warbands who have forsaken the light of the Emperor for the service of the Ruinous Powers." why do we have a redundant category?Neithan02 (talk) 00:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Numeral Endings I would prefer to leave them there as well, but according to Montonius' last visit http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeful_Spirit?diff=prev&oldid=254926 http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_of_Mankind?diff=prev&oldid=254924 They aren't meant to be there. I won't remove/change anymore in future until you get a chance to discuss this with Montonius though. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 06:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Un-Relenting? Hail Algrim, I see you just undid one of my changes. I'd like to to know why, because the sentence doesn't make sense to me that way ... "There was no mercy and no unrelenting in the Death Guard's punishment." Why is it UNrelenting? Unrelenting according to definition is "used to describe someone who does something in a constant and determined way without stopping or becoming less forceful". So why should there be NO unrelenting in the Death Guard's punishment, if there is also no mercy? Would make much more sense to me, if there was no relenting, which is "growing weak". Certainly the Death Guard did never do that ... Vo0DoO40k (talk) 22:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Death Jester Hi Algrim. Something seems to have gone wrong with the wargear picture of the Death Jester page. Do you mind re-uploading your fixed-up version of the image? Thanks in advance. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 00:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Power Scourge Page I cant create pages so pls could you create a power scourge page Dantioch (talk) 21:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Imperial guard home pic Hey Algrim. At the home page fo the wiki, when you press the "read more" at the Imperial Guard pic, it takes you to the image, and not to the article. ZiXIS (talk) 13:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Contact This is Gary from Faeit 212, also known as Natfka. I run Faeit 212, and wanted to make contact, simply because I want to support 40k wiki and make 40k wiki the primary source of 40k information for the site. Mostly this means linking back to you on any articles where my readers can follow up any information that is relevant to the article. Something like this..... "Additional information on the Badab War can be found on the 40k wiki (followed by a link)" Faeit 212 sees between 3.5 to 5 million views a month. I wanted to reach out introduce myself, and see if there is any way solidify my support for 40k wiki over any others out there. My contact email is natfka@live.com 07:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Gary The decision is ultimately up to you (and Montonius if you can get a hold of him), but this idea has my wholesale support Algrim and I hope that it comes through. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 08:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Nice! This will double the number of the wiki's visitors! I can't see how this will hurt us. I also hope that this will help us to take a proper place among the ranks of other wikis. ZiXIS (talk) 10:52, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Any response from Montonius yet? -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 01:58, January 24, 2016 (UTC) My name is Gabe I need help the login thing is not taking my password Why?�� 15:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC)Gabriel Nomination Hi Algrim, What's up? I am curious, is there any chance that Silberstich can make it to the Top Users list? He has already proven himself to be a skilled editor, who is able to add articles and data more effectively than other young contributers. I think he deserves it. ZiXIS (talk) 09:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Idea/contact Hello My name is Alpharious Omegon I decided that what we need is another WarHammer game that takes a different turn and follows lore perfectly, I was hoping that you can assist me. So far the easiest thing I've found is in Garry's Mod. So far I have a map that's been set up originally for another Roleplay but was originally a Warhammer 40k Roleplay that I am in the midst of renovating (very time consuming.)I was wondering if you would assist me in this endeavor and see who else wants to do this. My goal is to make multiple servers. One for different times in the Warhammer 40k universe. Right now the map I have is being turned into a 13th dark crusade map. I have a whole list of goals for this and ultimately want these servers to exist so that way who ever has the urge to slay some black legion or join the death Korp and act it out can do it. If you want to assist let me know here's my contact info. Just email me at dusk19860@gmail.com if you want to help out or have any ideas and or advice please let me know. I have a high belief this can help the wiki out and would be mutually benifit eachother if we can get people from the wiki on. Alpharious Omegron (talk) 15:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC)Alpharious OmegonAlpharious Omegron (talk) 15:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Permission to edit Space Wolves & Iron Hands page Hello Algrim. I wanted to take a break from all the Raven Guard themed novels and novellas I’ve been rereading in preparation on Nykona Sharrowkyn and I’ve just finished Wolf King. As you have no doubt seen I have included additional informations from that novel on the Dark Angel’s pages and will do the same for the Alpha Legion, but as far as Space Wolves are concerned - and them being your favorites - I wanted to ask permission first befor I act. Would you be ok with me adding info from Wolf King or would you like to do it by yourself? On another matter, as I am going through ''Angel Exterminatus ''I came along some pieces of informations that are not included on the Iron Hands page. For previous additions I simply posted it in the comment sections as they were pretty much always stand-alone and independent paragraph and you simply added it to the main page... wouldn’t it simplify things a lot if you gave me permission to edit the Iron Hands page directly? Thanks for your time, Silberstich (talk) 15:01, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Ave Imperator! I may have stopped actively editing but I never stopped lurking! I have little time on my hands nowadays but someday I would like to try and catch up on my pages, (un)fortunately it doesn't look like Forge World will be slowing down any time soon! At least it's relatively easy to keep up with the Black Library releases though. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 17:10, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Unknown Founding and the Bloodgorged Hey Algrim! Should we have a category for the unknown Founding Chapters? And aren't the Bloodgorged need to be under the Renegade Space Marines category? ZiXIS (talk) 22:13, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Eldrad Ulthran Hey Algrim, what's up? There this guy Eldrad Ulthran that keeps erasing the Guardians from the Ulthwé Forces content of the Ulthwé Craftworld page. He has already done it several times. I've added the Guardians back to the page. If he will delete them again, then I think that you will have a good reason to ban him. ZiXIS (talk) 11:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Skitarii Category? Hi! I was just looking over some skitarii content and it occured to me that there was no category for the Skitarii. I realize their presence on the wiki is still relatively light, but they do have the main Skitarii page and several forge world pages which involve them deeply (Lucius, Metalica, Ryza, Mars, etc), some unit pages also seem to be in the works. I do see however how tags like Adeptus Mechanicus could be enough for these. So, just thought I'd ask, as always thanks for the smooth administration. DivusMechanicus (talk) 17:00, February 15, 2016 (UTC) DivusMechanicus About the Ironstrider Ballistarii, I think the coding thing happened because I pasted it over form word where I orginally wrote it. And It completly slipped my mind to add categories, sorry. Do you want me to continue adding page on the Adeptus Mechanicus because I am more than happy to. DantiochDantioch (talk) 21:39, February 15, 2016 (UTC) thank you for letting me continue my work on the Adeptus M next I aim to do the Sicarian Infiltrators. In regards to missing info do you want me to basicly copy what it says in the codex onto the article. Like you said I will message you once I think I have finished and proof read it. Dantioch Dantioch (talk) 22:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I have completed the page on Sicarian infiltrators tomorrow I will try do do ruststalkers DantiochDantioch (talk) 21:20, February 16, 2016 (UTC)